1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing liquid crystal panel, and in particular to a color film developing apparatus.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacturing liquid crystal panel, the color film developing apparatus is mainly applied in the manufacturing process of R, G, B color filters, which may develop the photoresist on the surface of the substrate.
The structure of the known color film developing apparatus comprises a developing chamber 9, as shown in FIG. 3. The developing chamber 9 inclined to a horizontal plane T at a certain angle can fix the developing substrate at a certain angle and proceed to develop. The inclined substrate benefits the development and down-flow of the developer on the surface of the substrate, which prevents the remains of the developer caused by the bending of the substrate, and reduces the occurrence of product defects caused by poor liquid flow.
The structural design of the said color film developing apparatus is unreasonable and has some defects as follows: When the substrate proceeds to develop, the developer nozzle above the substrate sprays developer on the photoresist on the surface of the substrate, and the developer will flow from top to bottom along the inclined substrate. The down-flowed developer still have developing ability, which will keep reacting with the photoresist on the substrate during the downstream process, which results uneven development of the entire surface of the substrate, leading to a large developing difference of RGB process at the upper edge portion and the lower edge portion of the surface of the substrate, which affects the quality of the product to a certain extent.